Rambite
Rambite (later Rambite 2.0) was a lightweight robot built by the Robotic Death Company that competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was originally armed with a spinning shell made out of an aluminum lobster pot, but for Season 5.0 it was replaced with an overhead bar with adjustable teeth. It was very successful, making it to the televised rounds and defeating some good robots along the way. Rambite also had a heavyweight counterpart, Megabite. After BattleBots ended both of these robots continued competing in upgraded forms (both also renamed to avoid copyright issues to Rambyte and Megabyte respectively). Megabyte became one of the most successful heavyweight robots ever and Rambyte did very well in the lightweight division. Megabyte eventually retired alongside the team and Rambyte was sold to Hardcore Robotics and renamed The Coroner. Rambyte still competes today under this name. Robot History Season 4.0 Rambite's first ever match in BattleBots was against Bambino in the second preliminary round. In this fight, Rambite tore one of Bambino's bats clean off and the other one in half. Rambite managed to damage the body of Bambino but was tossed over by the force of the attack. Luckily for Rambite, the self righting device worked and Rambite was back in the fight. Rambite won on a 27-18 judges decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Nsyncerator. The first hit between the two robots caused white sparks to fly across the arena. The two robots continued to hit each other, with every hit making sparks fly. One hit from Rambite sent Nsyncerator flying 3-4 feet back into the spikes. Then Nsyncerator stopped moving with smoke pouring out. Rambite won by knockout. The damage caused to Nsyncerator was pretty bad, the 3/8 inch hardened bolts were sheared off and titanium blades came off the spinning disc. Rambite tore through the front, which was titanium armor, and cut one of its motor controllers in half. Rambite also cut completely through the back frame on both corners, cut into one motor, and cut through the motor mounts. As a result, Nsyncerator's motor came loose and the belt fell off. This win put Rambite to the final preliminary round, where it faced Bad News. Both robots were moving around each other and they weren't maneuvering very well. Eventually, they came together and their powerful weapons clashed. Rambite was knocked away and it became off balance. Rambite's shell stopped spinning spinner and Bad News was now immobilized due to a shattered motor assembly. Bad News was being counted out and Rambite won by KO in 30 seconds. This win put Rambite to the TV rounds, where it faced Herr Gepoünden. Herr Gepoünden spun on the spot from the word go. Rambite did not want to get in the way of the hammer, but Herr Gepoünden did not seem able to move the hammer whilst spinning. When Herr Gepoünden slowed, Rambite moved in and hit Herr Gepoünden's body. After hitting Herr Gepoünden, Herr Gepoünden retaliated by whacking Rambite. Eventually, Rambite was able to get inside the hammer and break the titanium arm. With the arm and sledge hammer detached, Rambite hit the now much slower Herr Gepoünden at will and inflicted more damage to the body and tires. In the end, the time ran out and Rambite won on a 37-8 judge's decision. This win put Rambite to the round of 16, where it faced Sallad. Rambite got two attacks in but the second attack bent the outside portion of Rambite's shell. The bend caused the shell to rub on the chassis, which prevented Rambite from spinning. Since most of the teams effort in creating Rambite's weapon, Rambite could not compete with Sallad when it came to pushing. He pushed Rambite around, over saws, and under the hammer. One attempt to ram Rambite caused Sallad to get its arm stuck under the entrance ramp. Sallad's efforts to get free caused its motors to smoke. Sallad was being counted out when the fight ended. Unfortunately for Rambite, there was 3 seconds left on the count so the fight went to a judges decision which Sallad won 30-15. This meant that Rambite was eliminated from the tournament. Rambite wasn't finished, however, as it participated in the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It did well at first, hitting several robots before being flipped over. Eventually, it was up-righted again, although its spinner stopped working. Although it was one of only four survivors, it had been flipped for the duration of the rumble, so it lost to Dr. Inferno Jr. Season 5.0 For reaching the top 16 in Season 4.0, Rambite 2.0 was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Slap 'Em Silly. In the match, Rambite 2.0 started spinning its bar and Slap 'Em Silly got its wedge under Rambite 2.0, unbalancing it for a moment. After this, Slap 'Em Silly pushed Rambite 2.0 onto the killsaws and Rambite 2.0 tried to escape. Slap 'Em Silly got underneath Rambite 2.0 against and pushed it under the pulverizer, but it barely missed. Shortly after, Slap 'Em Silly got underneath Rambite 2.0 again and Rambite 2.0 was flipped onto its back. Rambite 2.0 was spinning upside-down and it eventually got back onto its feet. Rambite 2.0 got itself under the spikestrip and Slap 'Em Silly gets caught on the ramrods. As Slap Em' Silly was moving around the BattleBox, Rambite 2.0 started spinning its bar again and got itself caught on the killsaws, tossing it toward the pulverizer. Rambite 2.0 gets caught under Slap 'Em Silly's wedge and it was pushed under the pulverizer. Rambite 2.0's spinning bar takes a hit from the pulverizer and it was almost flipped from the impact. Rambite 2.0 runs away from Slap 'Em Silly and Slap 'Em Silly pushed it onto the killsaws again at the 2:17 mark. Slap 'Em Silly gets underneath Rambite 2.0 again and pushed it under the pulverizer. Rambite 2.0 takes a few hits from the screws and Slap 'Em Silly pushed Rambite 2.0 onto the ramrods. After this, Slap 'Em Silly got under Rambite 2.0 and pushed it onto the killsaws once again. The time ran out and Slap 'Em Silly won on a 29-16 judge's decision. This meant that Rambite 2.0 was eliminated from the tournament again. Rambite 2.0 wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Rambite 2.0 started spinning its bar and managed to hit multiple robots with it. Unfortunately, Rambite 2.0 was flipped onto its back and Rambite 2.0 started spinning upside-down in order to self-right. However, Rambite 2.0 started smoking and it caught fire from the bottom. The rumble was halted and the fire was extinguished on the flipped Rambite 2.0. After this, the time ran out and it lost overall. Even if it did win, it wouldn't come back for the lightweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots that fought on television Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from California